videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden Path
This article is incomplete Forbidden Path is an upcoming open-world, action-adventure video-game for PS4, Xbox One and PC produced by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It is for +17 Mature people. Synopsis In the dark and corrupt city of Marshall City in the U.S.A, play as Lewis Peterson as he starts a quest for revenge on the ruling crime syndicate of the city and as he is forced to do crimes for his own survival. In the dark atmosphere of the city, Lewis will find that a criminal life is harder than it looks like, as he is introduced to a world of betrayal, usurpation and death. Gameplay The game's map, combat and missions are pretty much GTA-style and it's rumored that it will be released few years after GTA VI as a game to temporarily lower the public's "hunger" for GTA VII. It can only be played in third-person view, but while driving there's the option of first-person view. There are three difficulties: Easy, Normal and Hard; But for players wanting a real challenge there's simulation mode which can be enabled and disabled whenever the player desires to. The first character the player gets to control is Jonathan Peterson, the uncle of Lewis Peterson but he becomes unavailable after a few missions. Simulation Mode TBA Characters Central *Lewis Peterson "Leo" *Griffin Russell "Griff" *Jonathan Peterson *Howard Peterson *Nora Peterson Major *Javier Torres *Flamur Remetaj *Kay Luther *Giuseppe Loretti "Joe" *Davis Lee Supporting *Joel Alison *Harvey White *Teddy Boy Minor *Blake *Pearce *Manuel *Juan *Edvin *Isuf *Timothy *Earl TBA Plot Jonathan Peterson, a long-time criminal who recently started to quit his life of crimes and use the money he gained to buy a house and settle down. But Griffin Russell, a member of an infamous criminal organization known as The Syndicate wants Jonathan to do a big, serious job for him and isn't going to give up easily. Jonathan declines repeatedly and Russell pressures him to do the job, and starts to threaten Jonathan's friends, both criminal and innocent ones. Jonathan is then cornered at an alleyway by Russell and two of his bodyguards and Griff orders them to teach Jonathan a lesson. Jonathan knocks one of them out, while Griff pulls a shotgun and says "I guess there's no coming back for you son, adios" but Jonathan jumps at Russell and grabs his shotgun, shooting the remaining bodyguard to death. Jonathan then tries to shoot Griff, but the shotgun had only one bullet unfortunately. As police sirens are heard and a police car arrives directly in the street, Jonathan is forced to let Russell alive (this is the mission where the player learns to fistfight). A few days later, Russell decides to skip town by a boat in the city's port, but he comes across the same man he spared days before, Griff Russell. He then listens to Russell's conversation with the other criminal, and hears that Russell hired a group of hitman to attack Jonathan's brother and his family at their house. Before Jonathan can go warn them, Griff spots him and orders his associate to kill him, forcing Jonathan to pull a pistol.(this is the mission where the player learns to use guns) Jonathan then kills most of the henchmen and during a cutscene, he grabs an Assault Rifle and shoots at Russell's fleeing boat. He kills the pilot, but Russell assumes control of the damaged boat and flees across the horizon. Jonathan says "Oh fuck this shit, I gotta help Howard!" and he then drives to his brother Howard's house (this is where the player learns to drive) But it's too late when he arrives, a hitman from the rooftop fires a MG on Jonathan's car which causes it to crash it on the entrance of an alleyway, Jonathan then runs through the alley, but is shot in the back by the hitman and left bleeding there. His brother Howard hears the shooting and runs to the window, only to see a convoy of two armored cars with MGs mounted on them. The hit men start to shoot and Howard is shot dead, his wife Nora is shot and killed too and his son Lewis is lucky enough to not be shot since he was playing under his bed. After the hit men stop shooting, a motorbike arrives and it's respective biker throws two Molotov cocktails on the house, quietly leaving as if nothing happened. The hitman on the rooftop then fires an RPG on Jonathan's car, causing it to blow up and even wound Jonathan more. In the next 20 years, Lewis is hunger for revenge for his family's massacre at the hands of the Syndicate and Jonathan is spending the rest of his life in a hospital under custody. This begins the story. Chapter I TBA Weapons Melee *Knife *Baseball Bat *Crowbar *Knuckle Duster (Pit Fighter DLC) *Boxing Glove (Pit Fighter DLC) Handguns *Pistol (Glock 17) *Antique Pistol (Mauser C96) (Hostile Takeover DLC) *Combat Pistol (Desert Eagle) *Revolver (Colt Python) Shotguns *Sawn-off Shotgun (Lupara) *Shortened Pump Shotgun (The Bank Robbery DLC) (Ithaca 37 Stakeout) *Pump Shotgun (Mossberg 500) *Combat Shotgun (SPAS-12) *Auto Shotgun (AA-12) SMGs *Micro SMG (Mini Uzi) *Antique SMG (MP40) (Hostile Takeover DLC) *SMG (MP5) *Tactical Pistol (TEC-9) (Hostile Takeover DLC) *Tommy gun (Thompson SMG) (Cosa Nostra DLC) *Assault SMG (P90) Assault Rifles TBA Heavy Weapons TBA Throw able *Molotov *Frag Grenade DLCs Non-Exclusive *The Bank Robbery **+Two bank robberies at the city. **+Balaclava. **+Extra Firearms. **+Extra vehicles *Hostile Takeover **+Extra storyline. **+Extra firearms **+A Military Base. **+Extra Army Vehicles. *Cosa Nostra **+Extra storyline about Italian crime families. **+Extra firearms. **+Extra vehicles. **+Extra suits. XBOX Exclusives *Pit Fighter **+Adds various street fighting clubs across the city. **+A short pit fighter storyline. **+Extra fighting moves **+Extra melee weapons. PlayStation Exclusives *Street Racer **+Adds various street races around the city. **+A short street racer storyline. **+Extra racing cars. **+Extra car tuning options Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Open World games Category:Action games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Third-person shooter games